Into the Past
by holy son of a motherless
Summary: Hp/Rw/Hg/fw/gw/sb go back in time. Chaos ensues
1. Back to the Past

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. I own the plot only. Got it? Good!  
  
Italicized sentences/words are thoughts  
  
  
  
1 Back to the Past  
  
Hermoine ran around the corner. She was running from filch. She had been in the library looking in the restricted section. She had left and forgot to put on Harry's invisibility cloak. She wasn't supposed to have it anyways.  
  
Hermoine skidded around a corner and saw a door. She ran inside and shut the door. She looked around. It was full of books. She went to a shelf and pulled out a book. It was old, but interesting looking. She flipped through it. When she was sure the coast was clear, she pulled out the Marauders Map. It showed the coast was clear.  
  
She left the room and walked quietly down the corridor. Half way down the corridor, she heard what sounded like talking, but she didn't see any one.  
  
"Ow! Padfoot, that was my foot!"  
  
"Yeah, well, you stepped on mine first, Moony!"  
  
"Are you sure that we should be doing this? I mean remember last time? Prongs… I think we should go back."  
  
"Don't be a baby wormtail! We wont get caught!"  
  
Hermoine stopped suddenly. The Marauders! This is NOT happening! Not now! She thought.  
  
"Why me? I can't miss my review! Darn! Shows what happens when you sneak around! Harry, I'll kill you!" Hermoine said out loud, kicking a suit of armor.  
  
"Did you hear that Prongs!" Wormtail squeaked  
  
" Who's there?" He asked.  
  
"Peeves coming to eat your brains out!"  
  
  
  
"Yeah right!" Moony said  
  
"I'm a student, or I least I think I am!"  
  
"Then how come we can't see you?"  
  
" I'm wearing Harry's invisibility cloak. Take off your cloak James." she said.  
  
"No you think I'm stupid!"  
  
"Fine! Accio invisibility cloak!"  
  
The cloak zoomed to Hermoine and fell to the floor at her feet. She took hers off.  
  
"Thank gosh for Harry learning that charm."  
  
"Who's Harry?" they asked.  
  
"Oh,…Um,…Er…someone I know."  
  
Suddenly a teacher came around the corner.  
  
"What are you doing out of your common room?" he asked  
  
"Well, i'm a transfer student from Rosemary Academy for Girls. They were showing me to Dumbledore's office." Hermoine said.  
  
"Very well, get going." He barked.  
  
The Marauders walked her to his office.  
  
How did this happen? She thought. Under her breath she muttered, "Why couldn't this happen to Harry?"  
  
"What?" Pad foot asked her  
  
"I didn't say anything Sirius." She said.  
  
"How did you know my name?" he asked.  
  
"Um… well, I kind of know you. Besides, I'm not at liberty to say. The ministry would kill me, now that I mention it, so would Ron and Harry. Did I mention McGonagall? But I wonder… if I told Fudge that I'm Harry Potters best friend, would he let me off?" she said.  
  
They got to the office and the Marauders departed. She went up and talked to Dumbledore.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Ahh, a time traveler, from Rosemary Academy for Girls, if I recall!" His eyes twinkled.  
  
"Well, honestly, I'm from Hogwarts, but 20 years in the future. I'm in Gryffindor, Prefect, top student of my grade." She bragged.  
  
"Well then, to the dorms!"  
  
They walked to the dorm. As they walked into the Common room, it fell silent.  
  
"Students, this is Hermoine Granger, from Rosemary Academy for girls. Please no pranks on her."  
  
"Wow! Harry would love this!" she said  
  
" If you went to an academy for girls, how do you know a guy?" James asked.  
  
"Um… well, don't worry about it."  
  
She walked over to a table and a girl with red hair and green eyes looked at her.  
  
"Hi, I'm lily, I'm the only girl in fifth year. This is Frank Longbottom, Sirius-"  
  
"Yeah, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter, and sadly, Peter Pettigrew."  
  
Hermoine glared at Peter.  
  
"How did you-?" they asked  
  
"I just did."  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
The Marauders didn't like her. She caught them sneaking around, she knew them some how and she had her own invisibility cloak. Why shouldn't they hate her?  
  
"She's the saddest thing to ever grace this earth." Moony said.  
  
"Really MOONY, don't you mutts run off to your shack? Its two days till the full moon!"  
  
"What? How did you- I mean…" Moony stuttered.  
  
"I know more about the four of you than you know about yourselves! I know about your post-Hogwarts lives- she glared at Pettigrew- I know what you'll do next year and the year after- she walked up to them and motioned them closer- and I know about the full moon, animagi and the Marauders map!" They shot up  
  
"What? Who told you that!" Sirius bellowed.  
  
She got up and walked to the stairs leading to the dorms. She paused and turned to Lily.  
  
"Next time in Hogsmeade, remind me to get a mouse trap, cause there's a rat in this room!" She glared at Pettigrew AGAIN.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day at breakfast, she was introduced to the school. She scanned the hall and found Snape and Malfoy. Looking down her own table, she saw Arthur Weasley and Molly Grimes (Mrs. Weasley). Arthur reminded her of Percy.  
  
Looking at Lily and James, she could tell that they didn't like each other much. I'll have to fix that! It might just take a while.  
  
She stood up when she heard a voice behind her.  
  
"So, another person in the Potter fan club."  
  
Turning around she saw it was Malfoy and Snape.  
  
"Well, for your information, I don't like the people- she glared at Pettigrew, and don't talk to me! I don't talk to future Death Eaters." She turned and left the room  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The Marauders were talking in the common room.  
  
"Hmm…that new girl is kinda weird. I mean, she knows stuff about the Map, the Animagni, the full moon, and us. Its odd."  
  
"Yeah, she doesn't seem to like Pettigrew either."  
  
"I know. Wonder why."  
  
"We need to find out, really soon."  
  
A/N: I need 10 reviews if the majority of you don't like this, then i wont post the next chapter. Please R/R! Thanx, this is my first, fic so I don't know about this ( 


	2. Caught!

Disclaimer: I STILL own nothing but the plot! Enjoy!  
  
  
  
CAUGHT!!!  
  
  
  
Several weeks later, the school walked down to the Quiddith pitch.  
  
It was a Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. It was kinda odd that Harry wasn't playing.  
  
"Probably no competition here!" she thought.  
  
(a/n I'm no good at the games, so I won't write them. I'll merely say there was a Quidditch game)  
  
The game was long, but finally, the Gryffindors won. Hermione watched Lily run up to James. It made her miss Harry. James picked Lily up and twirled her around, before setting her down and kissing her. Hermoine smiled. Her work was done, now she had to get back to her time.  
  
¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢  
  
Back at the common room, Hermoine went up to her dorm. She was going to try to get back to her time again. Hopefully she had more luck than last time! Little did she know, four snoopy boys followed her in under a certain cloak!  
  
She shut the door and locked it. She went to her trunk and pulled out something. It was a flat triangle device. She pushed it.  
  
"Ron, Harry? You there?"  
  
"Yeah, we're here, but where are YOU?" Ron answered.  
  
"Um, I accidentally went back in time!"  
  
"What! That's illegal, you know that! Where did you get the time turner? Is it the one from third year? How many extra classes are you taking this year?" Harry asked suspiciously.  
  
"No extra classes, I want to sleep this year! Its not a time turner, it's a portkey! I'll tell you about it when I get back, now beam me up!"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
Hermoine waited and waited. Suddenly, two beams of red light appeared. It was a Harry and Ron.  
  
"What the h-?" Ron asked.  
  
" You pressed the wrong button stupid!" Harry said, smacking him on the head.  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
"Great, we're stuck!" Hermione whimpered.  
  
"Oh well!" Ron shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"What year is it anyway?" Harry asked.  
  
"1979."  
  
"You mean… my mum and dad are here!" Harry sat down suddenly.  
  
"Yep, but so are Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy." Hermione informed them.  
  
"Great! Do we ever get rid of that git? We just had potions with him. He only took off like 40 points!" Ron cried.  
  
  
  
The Marauders slipped in just in time. Hermoine turned around just as they got through the door. They took off the cloak and hid behind Lily's bed. She pulled something out of her trunk. She started talking.  
  
Ron, Harry? You there?"  
  
"Yeah, we're here, but where are YOU?" Ron answered.  
  
"Um, I accidentally went back in time!"  
  
"What! That's illegal, you know that! Where did you get the time turner? Is it the one form third year? How many extra classes are you taking this year?" Harry asked suspiciously.  
  
"No extra classes, I want to sleep this year! It's not a time turner, it's a portkey! I'll tell you about it when I get back, now beam me up!"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
Hermoine waited and waited. Suddenly, two beams of red light appeared. It was a Harry and Ron.  
  
"What the h-?" Ron asked.  
  
" You pressed the wrong button stupid!" Harry said, smacking him on the head.  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
"Great, we're stuck!" Hermione whimpered.  
  
"Oh well!" Ron shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"What year is it anyway?" Harry asked.  
  
"1979."  
  
"You mean… my mum and dad are here!" Harry sat own suddenly.  
  
"Yep, but so are Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy." Hermione informed them.  
  
"Great! Do we ever get rid of that git? We just had potions with him. He only took off like 40 points!" Ron cried.  
  
Who was Ron? Harry? What about Snape?  
  
They watched silently.  
  
"Hermoine, how did you get here any ways?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well…um, lets skip that part."  
  
"Hermoine!" Ron said,  
  
"Okay! Fine! I borrowed your invisibility cloak…"  
  
"What! You know I don't want you to use that with out permission! I mean what if you lost it, or tore it? Sirius would kill me! You have know idea… He loves that cloak! I mean the adventures he and Remus and James had!" Harry shrieked.  
  
"What did you do, go to the library?" Ron snickered.  
  
"Course not!" Se said, avoiding eye contact.  
  
"She went to the library." Ron looked exasperated.  
  
"Anyways, I was leaving and I forgot to put on the cloak and Filch saw me. I ran and I came to a room I've never seen before. It was full of books. There was this one that…."  
  
"Hermoine!"  
  
"Sorry, I went to look at a book and I opened it. After a few minutes, I pulled out the map to see if the coast was clear and I left the room. Then I heard the Marauders. I immediately knew what happened."  
  
"Well, I'll try Dumbledore. We need to get back ASAP!"  
  
He tried and nothing happened.  
  
"Why do we need to get back?"  
  
"We found Pettigrew. He's being sentenced."  
  
"Harry that's great! Sirius will be free! You'll live with him!"  
  
"Fred, George, you there?"  
  
"Oi. What do you need, more dung bombs?" Fred asked.  
  
"Beam us up!"  
  
"Okay, here goes." George said.  
  
Suddenly two yellow lights appeared. Not again! Fred and George looked around.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"Hogwarts, 1979, mine and Lily's dorm."  
  
"Cool, so this is what the girls dorms look like!" they wandered around.  
  
"Oi, who are you?" Fred asked. 


	3. Fred, George, meet the Maurauders

Disclaimer: last time ever. I don't own Harry potter. I own the plot only!  
  
  
  
Fred George, Meet the Marauders.  
  
Uh-oh! James thought. Things were weird. Four very weird people showed up. How? Apparation was impossible, Lily insisted on it. When they said Pettigrew, were they talking about Wormtail?  
  
Hermione whipped around.  
  
"What!"  
  
"These people, who are they?" George asked  
  
She stomped over to the bed.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Would you believe me if I said we were cleaning?" Sirius answered.  
  
"Sirius Black!" Hermoine said sternly. Harry and Ron walked over.  
  
"Ah. Fred, George, meet the Marauders, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew." Harry said. They all glared at Pettigrew.  
  
"Harry! You never told us your dad was a Marauder! You didn't mention Lupin or Sirius for that matter. This is soo cool!" Fred and George bowed.  
  
"It's an honor to meet you! We are your biggest fans. Its so nice to finally meet Harry's dad!" Fred said.  
  
"He wasn't supposed to know that!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"We need to talk to Sirius." Harry said.  
  
James was in shock. This Harry was his kid from the past!  
  
"Sirius, we need to talk to you!" A black light appeared in the room.  
  
"Hey there Harry!"  
  
"Hey!" Harry walked up to him and hugged him.  
  
"Sirius, we need you to take Fred and George here back home! I mean, with the marauders here, there is no way that Hogwarts will survive."  
  
"Okay, bye." They disappeared. Only minutes later, they reappeared. It didn't work.  
  
"Well, I suggest that we talk to Dumbledore."  
  
  
  
"James, Harry, I need your cloaks. Fred, George, under one, Harry, Ron, the other. Go to Dumbledores office and I'll go with Fred ad George. Marauders, you too. Go on know." Sirius said.  
  
When they were safely in the corridor, they took off the cloaks. Hermoine walked up to Ron and Harry and they linked arms.  
  
"Where did you find Wormtail?" Hermoine asked.  
  
"In the Forbidden Forest. I had detention for punching Malfoy." Harry confessed. Hermoine laughed, "I should award you 50 points."  
  
The Marauders walked up behind the Dream team unnoticed.  
  
"So how is Quidditch?"  
  
"Well, Saturday, we played Slytherin. Malfoy fell off his broom leaving me wide open to get the snitch. We won 450- 50."  
  
"Sometimes, I wonder if I should have let Remus and Sirius kill Peter in the Shrieking shack. I mean, he brought Voldemort back!"  
  
"Don't think about it." Hermoine said.  
  
"Hey, Sirius, is Trelawny here?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes! Yes! Yes! I'm free!" Harry does jig, followed by Hermoine and Ron.  
  
They got to the gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office, where Harry, Ron, and Hermoine looked at the Marauders.  
  
"Chocolate Frogs." said James.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
"Er…Lemon Drops?"  
  
The gargoyle immediately jumped aside, allowing them to proceed up the stairs, where Dumbledore immediately let them in.  
  
"Hello, Professor." Sirius said.  
  
"Ah, more time travelers." Dumbldore responded.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"So who is everyone?"  
  
"Sirius Black." Said Sirius.  
  
"Harry Potter."  
  
"Ronald Weasley."  
  
"Gred Weasley."  
  
"Forge Weasley."  
  
"Interesting names." Dumbledore said to the twins.  
  
"Yea. I wonder where mum thought of them." Fred pretended to wonder.  
  
"Well now, what house is everyone in? Marauders excluded, of course."  
  
"Gryffindor." responded Fred, George, Ron, and Hermoine simultaneously.  
  
Harry would have responded as well, but he was in the middle of a very interesting conversation with a snake on the pros and cons of biting every person in the room when Dumbledore and the Marauders realized what he was doing. Suddenly feeling five sets of eyes on him, he glanced up, then excused himself to the snake before saying, "What? I just convinced this snake to go bite the nearest mouse instead of us."  
  
"Slytherin, I presume?"  
  
If the gargoyle could have moved from his position in the wall, it would have been running away as fast as it could because of the explosion of laughter that came from The Dream Team and The Dynamic Duo.  
  
"Harry Potter…" George said.  
  
"The Boy Who Lived…" Fred said.  
  
"Defeater of You-Know-Who…"  
  
"Winner of the Triwizard Tournament…"  
  
"Heir of Gryffindor…"  
  
"Hero of our sister…"  
  
"And defeater of the horrible Lockhart, in SLYTHERINE?"  
  
Fred and George promptly started rolling on the floor in laughter, which eventually ended in them falling down the stairs to the office. The older Sirius was wiping tears of mirth from his eyes, while Hermoine looked startled-partly at the thought of Harry being in Slytherin, partly at the sight of Ron banging his head on the nearest solid object, which happened to be Dumbledore's desk.  
  
"Actually, I'm in Gryffindor. I got the ability to speak Parsel tongue from another wizard-long story, don't ask.  
  
"Im in Gryffindor, but yes, the hat did try to pur me in Slytherin." Harry said.  
  
"Okay. Sorry. Sirius, do you mind the DADA teacher position, as our last one was run out, by someone?"  
  
"No prob!"  
  
"Kool! Remus is going to be soo jealous!"  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
a/n; from now on, Harry, Ron and Hermoine will be the DREAM TEAM, Fred and George will be the DYNAMIC DUO. K? GOOD! 


	4. Tea Leaves, Malfoy and Snape

1 Tealeaves, Malfoy and Snape  
  
The next day, Fred and George went to breakfast early. Probably a prank. Harry thought. When they got to breakfast, Mc Gonagall took them to the Front of the room. Every one was staring.  
  
Dumbledore stood up. "Good morning. I would like to take this opportunity to introduce our four new transfer students, and your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Gildroy Lockhart."  
  
Hermoine snorted. Ron, Fred and George's smiled were wiped off their faces. Sirius stood up and yelled at Harry.  
  
"Harry! Why I oughta… oh never mind. Just be prepared to go through second year again!" The Weasley's groaned and Hermoine glared, something she was getting really, really good at.  
  
Harry simply smiled. "No. Thanks though! I've been there, done that, and I would prefer not to live through it again! It was a horrible year. Besides, you love me too much!"  
  
The students thought that was a weird exchange of conversation. What happened in his second year?  
  
"Anyways, This is Gred Weasley- George moved forward- and this is Forge Weasley-Fred stepped forward- this is Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter." Fred and George smiled evilly and winked at each other. The action was not missed by Ron or Harry. They quickly went to the table.  
  
"Hermoine, don't eat the food, Fred and George did something to it." Harry said.  
  
The hall was soon filled with squawking and popping and people changed. Fred and George laughed and gave each other high fives. It was not lost to the others in the great hall that the new students didn't eat the food. The trio was leaving the great hall when Malfoy stopped them.  
  
"I'd be careful what you pull." Malfoy warned.  
  
"Why, is daddy gonna black mail the school governors to get us expelled?"  
  
"Watch it or you'll find poison in your food."  
  
"Ha. I'm quaking in my wittle booties!"  
  
"Watch yourself!"  
  
٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭  
  
They walked to Sirius' classroom. Sirius smiled when they walked in.  
  
"What possessed you to give me a name like that?!" He asked.  
  
"I dunno, I thought it would be funny!" Harry answered.  
  
"Well, it wasn't! It was quiet hilarious to see the expression on the twins' face!" Sirius chuckled.  
  
"Yep!" the trio agreed.  
  
««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««  
  
The first class was potions. It was a Slytherin/ Gryffindor class. The teachers name was Professor It. (don't laugh. Hehehehehehehe) Luckily, the teacher was not the head of Slytherin. As usual, Hermoine knew all the answers. She was awarded almost 30 points in the first 10 minutes.  
  
"Too bad this isn't our time! We'd be raking in the points!" Ron moaned.  
  
"Yep. Definitely. Do you think we could take him back?" Harry asked.  
  
"Definitely not! You know the rules about t-." Hermoine said, almost not realizing who was around. The Marauders looked at her questionably. Malfoy and Snape kept glaring at them.  
  
ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ  
  
After potions, they had divination. Hermoine went to Arithmancy. When Ron and Harry to the tower, they found it was very much like Trelawny's, possibly hotter. The teachers name was Professor Whippit. She was worse than Trelawny. They were reviewing tealeaves.  
  
"Urgh. Here goes!" Harry said, handing his cup to Ron. Ron's voice took Trelawny's.  
  
tone.  
  
"I see a deadly enemy! And-he shrieked_ the grim dear boy, the grim!" Professor Whippit turned their way really fast. Harry jumped into Ron's arms. The class stared at them.  
  
"Oh dear… I just saw the grim two days ago! I'll invite his to tea before I die. It's the only proper thing to do!" Harry said, with a southern belle accent.  
  
They burst out laughing and they both fell to the floor. The trapdoor opened and a big black shaggy dog entered. Harry screamed in mock terror. Ron pretended to faint. The dog cocked its head as if to ask what the hell that was about. Harry grinned.  
  
Professor Whippit had turned white. Harry and Ron laughed. Harry took Ron's cup and read it to Ron. Ron shrieked and pretended to faint. The "grim" started to growl. Ron straightened up and Harry stopped laughing. Professor Whippit told them to leave. They paused at Sirius on the way out  
  
Harry said, "Grim, meet me at the Whomping willow tomorrow at three, we'll dicuss the situation of my death there, over tea of course." Sirius growled.  
  
"Fine! Im sorry! I wont do it again, but I remember you did a lot more of this htan I did when you were in school. I remember some things about-." Sirius growled again. Harry hurried out of the room. Ron followed, patting Sirius on the head.  
  
"Good one Snuffles, you really showed-." Ron started, but Sirius started growling again. He hurried out. 


	5. Prank War!

A/N: ALAS, ALAS! I HAVE FINALLY UPDATED! *scattering of applause in stadium* *bows deeply* I had way too much stuff to do to update, but I finished the story a long time ago *hangs head in shame* so, when I get off my lazy bum and type this, you will have the rest of the story.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Here, we have something for you." Harry said. "A picture of Gildroy Lockhart, since you love him so much." The picture was of Lockhart with his curlers still in. Sirius thanked them-sarcastically, of course-, then threw the picture at the nearest wall and left it there.  
  
"You're welcome." Harry replied as he and Ron left.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry and Ron met up with Hermoine at lunch, where they told her about their divination class. She tried to look stern, but she soon burst out laughing.  
  
* * *  
  
It was during History of Magic that Harry had his great idea. That night, he called the Dream Team, the Dynamic Duo, and the Marauders together in a corner of the common room.  
  
"I have an idea that will turn Hogwarts upside down." Harry told them.  
  
"Sounds like fun. Where do we put the winches?" Fred asked.  
  
"Shut up and listen. Now, our three groups are the worst troublemakers Hogwarts has ever seen, right?" Harry asked.  
  
"Right" the others agreed.  
  
"Well, since we're all here at the same time, why not take advantage of it?"  
  
"What do you have in mind, Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
"Nothing more than a Prank War. The rules are like this: we pull pranks from now until April, trying not to get caught each time. In the beginning of May, the group that has gotten away with the most pranks gets to have the other two groups do whatever the winners want for one month. How about it?"  
  
"Count us in." Fred and George said in unison.  
  
"Sure, we'll accept, but be prepared to lose" the Marauders replied.  
  
* * *  
  
The Dream team pulled the first prank that very night. They turned the houses upside down. In the Slytherin common room, they put pictures of Gildroy Lockhart and made the furniture pink and fluffy. Also, there were fluffy pink bunnies of all sizes everywhere.  
  
Hermoine made the bathrooms forty degrees below zero, and it was soon snowing. The dorms, on the other hand, were 120 degrees, and it soon started to rain.  
  
Ron cut the arms off the robes, shortened them, and mixed them up so that each dorm had the wrong robes. The Slytherins were given pink hair, except for Snape, who was given blood red hair with the dark mark in it. Underwear was turned pink as well.  
  
The Hufflepuff dorms were next. The furniture was turned into jagged rocks, the carpet was the ugliest shade of green imaginable, and the walls were brown. The dorms were rainforests (complete with local wildlife), and the bathroom was a desert, which meant no water in the taps. Hermoine managed to find a spell that let her take control of the ghosts, and she took control of Moaning Myrtle and the Bloody Baron. Myrtle was made to kiss the Hufflepuff boys, and the Baron was to kiss the girls. Once they had kissed every person at least once, the spell would be broken and the ghosts would remember nothing. As a final measure, the robes were done the same as the Slytherin's.  
  
The final victim of their plot was the Ravenclaw dorm. The common room became a pit of snakes with mummies guarding the edges. The boy's dorms were pink and frilly with pictures of the Backstreet Boys, N'SYNC, and the Beatles. The girl's dorms were filled with cars and brooms and pictures of girls and spiders. The last step was to make the robes maroon, frayed, and lacy. Then, their work accomplished, the Dream Team returned to Gryffindor and went to bed.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I finally got over my writer's block and finished the story. Now I just have to type it. 


	6. Caught or not?

Caught, Or Not?

The next morning they could hardly wait for breakfast to come so they could see the look on everyone's faces.  As the Gryffindors sat down at their table, shrieks were heard coming from the corridor.  There was a stampede of soaking wet Slytherins, some of whom had icicles in their hair. The ringleader was yet to come, though.  Snape pushed his way to the front of the crowd and demanded to see Dumbledore.

Dumbledore stood and politely excused himself, " The Slytherins seem to be having problems this morning."  With that he swept out of the room with the Slytherins at his heels.

            As soon as they were out of the room, Harry started laughing.  Soon, Hermione and Ron joined in.  The Marauders were looking murderous and Fred and George were looking at them with admiration.

            Suddenly there was another shriek from the corridor, and the Ravenclaws filed in. They looked as though a make-up artist had run amuck on them.  The Dream Team laughed even harder, the Marauders looked even more murderous, and Fred and George grinned.  

            "Taught 'em everything they know." George said, wiping an imaginary tear from his cheek.

            Two more teachers left to the Ravenclaw common room.  Not 15 minutes later, there was more yelling and stampeding in the corridor. The Hufflepuffs entered, many of who were wiping their lips or spitting.

            "The Bloody Baron kissed me!" a girl complained.

            "Yeah, well, Moaning Myrtle kissed me." Said a guy.

The rest of the teachers left and Harry and Ron collapsed to the floor.  When they got up, they had to hold each other up.  The Marauders were wishing that the three were dead and Fred and George were congratulating them on a job well done.

            The teachers and students came back and sat down.  Dumbledore stood up.

            " There seems to be an unfortunate turn of events.  Unfortunately, there are no way to undo the spells and we will have to put up with this… artwork for the day."  His eyes twinkled merrily.

            Breakfast was eaten in silence and when everyone was leaving, McGonagall came up to the table.  

            "Who did it?" she asked.

            "Not us!" Everyone said.

            "Really, so it just happened?" she accused.

            She walked over to Harry, "You did it didn't you?"

            "No!" he said, looking innocent. Just then Sirius came strolling by.  He "happened" to overhear the conversation, and decided to dig Harry out of this one- just this once. *yeah, right*

            "Minerva, I've known Harry all his life.  Never have I known him, or Ron or Hermione to step even a _toe_ out of line.  They are model students!"

            McGonagall looked as if she didn't believe him, but having nothing to use against them, she let it slide.

            "Mr. Potter, please except my deepest if somewhat doubtful apology." She said  insincerely. She turned and left.

The Marauders moved as if to punch them, but Fred and George moved in to talk tricks.  Harry smiled sweetly at the Marauders over Fred's shoulder.

            That day, the teachers were exasperated.  The students weren't paying attention and were only interested in who had done the pranks.  The Marauders snubbed them when they passed the Dream Team in the hall, which was quite often, as they had the same classes and such.

            In Defense Against the Dark Arts, there was a noticeable hostility towards Peter Pettigrew.  They couldn't tell why the teacher hated him, or why the other new students hated him, but they were interested.

            After he was done teaching the lesson, Sirius came and sat down next to Harry and them.  

            "A brilliant prank if I say so myself."

            "We know. We had a little help from the map."

            "Really. I wondered. Now who did the dark mark in Snape's hair?"

            Ron raised his hand.

            "Brilliant." 


End file.
